


狂欢节 Canival

by emyycolors



Category: The Godfather - Mario Puzo, The Sicilian - Mario Puzo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Summary: Maybe it's a love story, but I'm not so sure.
Relationships: Salvatore "Turi" Guiliano/Gaspare "Aspanu" Pisciotta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A

#

吉里安诺在1941年春天的时候去了帕佩拉家的橄榄园做工，那时天气已经渐渐开始热起来了。他给小山坡上的园子翻一整天的土，天黑之前能拿到两百里拉。皮肖塔是后来才听说吉里安诺有天中午干活时不小心一脚踩空，从一道十五英尺高的田坎上仰头栽了下去，差点摔断了背。但帕佩拉对此似乎一无所知，又或者置若罔闻。皮肖塔气得发疯，可是吉里安诺只是告诉他别担心，真的没什么，你瞧，阿斯帕努，我再攒一些钱，就可以在今年狂欢节之前去集市里为我姐姐买一件像样的首饰了。

山里面气温回升得很快，镇子外围被温暖的地中海风熏成深绿色的山峦，就如同刚换上浓密的新羽毛的翅膀，轻轻向内收拢着，日光里带着尘土、新叶和绵延的花香，人们就在春风犁过的田地里从早忙碌到晚。当然，没人忘记此时战争的乌云正黑压压地笼罩着整个西西里的城市和乡村，但耶稣保佑，无论墨索里尼派多少批宪兵到蒙特莱普雷来，也镇压不住这儿的田野要开花，树木要抽新的枝条。整座葱郁的大山在阳光下显得生机勃勃，而帕佩拉家那片绿汪汪的橄榄园就从山侧上一道低矮的石灰岩山坡一路俯冲下来，一直抵到山脚下层层叠叠的梯田。

这样面积广大的果林总是需要人手照料的，但镇子里年轻人已经越来越少了。那些因口耳相传的故事而坐立难安的人一拨又一拨乘着轮船去往大洋对岸神话般的美国，卡马拉塔山贫穷的土地种不出他们的发财梦。但吉里安诺和皮肖塔则属于残留的那一部分。后者总是毫不怀疑地笃定自己的朋友选择留下绝对不是怯懦的认命，因为要和这里由于贫困落后变得混乱不堪的命运对抗才更加需要勇气，而吉里安诺恰好是他见过最勇敢的人。皮肖塔心甘情愿地追随他，就像往常一样。

但这一回他没有跟随吉里安诺一块儿做工。喝酒和买些小玩意儿都需要钱，去找姑娘会花得更多，两百里拉对他来说太少；他讨厌帕佩拉的吝啬。但两人从小形成的默契使他没去费心管吉里安诺的决定，自己的朋友正直、善良、聪明而讨人喜欢，无论如何他能照顾好自己。所以他只是在早晨打算去临近的黑市上和自己的生意伙伴碰头之前，站在山脚朝上面喊了一声“图里，再见！”，然后他看到山坡上那个站在绿绿的低矮的果树间，穿着白色单衣和褐色麻布裤子的青年扶着锄头直起腰，在阳光下冲他远远地挥了挥手。

吉里安诺站在山腰上目送朋友离开，直到那道削瘦的背影步履轻快地在小路拐弯的地方消失不见。他站在原地一动不动地呆了一会儿。时间还早，周围除了他之外什么人也没有，山上起了风，吹着他微微出汗的额头和裸露着的被泥土蹭脏了的前臂和小腿，一只趴在他脚边树根上的壁虎飞快地溜进了阴影。

在前一天晚上阿斯帕努说自己要再去一趟柯里昂时，吉里安诺张了张嘴，却最终什么也没说出口，只是祝他好运。或许是他想得太多，他只是记起去年年末快要到圣诞节时他俩从海堡镇辛辛苦苦换来了一整车的熏肉和火腿，却在正要翻过山丘往镇子里走时不小心撞见了宪兵。食物全被扣了下来，这意味着吉里安诺会失去一大笔本可以用来为家人买礼物的钱，也会让他们两家几乎吃不上一顿像样的圣诞晚餐。为此阿斯帕努生了整整一个冬天的闷气。而吉里安诺除了自责也只有无奈，“阿多尼斯会解决的，”他这么安慰朋友，也安慰自己，“他总是能找到办法的不是吗？况且家里还有奶酪和面包，别为吃的担心。”但阿斯帕努只是撇了撇嘴没有说话。

阿多尼斯教父曾小心翼翼地告诉他皮肖塔就像是一条毒蛇，被激怒后便是致命的反击，但吉里安诺却觉得自己的兄弟更像是胡狼，饥饿和愤怒会使他催生某种带着理智的疯狂，而过人持久的耐力会保证他凶狠的报复万无一失。吉里安诺不知道这两种哪一个更让人担心。他知道自己不该这么杞人忧天，但阿斯帕努昨晚的样子有些兴奋，就像是已经做好了大干一场的准备。他不会赢的，耶稣在上，阿斯帕努的肺有毛病，他连跑都跑不远，而母亲会为他难过而死。但吉里安诺没有出言劝阻，甚至没有开口问一问。他明白阿斯帕努把他当成朋友来尊敬，而这并不能成为自己用妄自揣测的结论去伤害朋友的筹码。

但他没能放下内心深处的担忧。清晨的果园静悄悄的，四下里偶尔会传来虫鸣和鸟叫，山风把橄榄树叶子吹得哗哗地响。吉里安诺默默低下头，抡圆了胳膊把锄头一下一下砸进土里，一言不发地等待着阿斯帕努的归来。

在他们小的时候，日子过得还没有这么艰难。抑或是父母从未让他们感受过生活的困苦。吉里安诺是家里最小的孩子，乖巧懂事相貌英俊，父母和姐姐们都全心全意地喜欢他，他穿的衣服用的从来是家里能买来的最好的布料，吃饭时母亲画过了十字的面包也是他尝第一口，而教父一有时间就会带着他和皮肖塔一起去更远的镇子上游玩，如果遇到了集市还会给他们买彩绘的凯尔特神话里英雄的招贴图画以及手工制作的玩具风笛；到了狂欢节，他和皮肖塔追着游行的队伍整日在外面跑，饿了就去相熟的朋友家要一块饼干或奶酪，有时还会得到一杯热气腾腾的菊苣咖啡。从来不会有人刻意刁难他们，更没有挎着枪的巡逻队在窄窄的街巷里巡查，巷子里的窗台上都放着盛开的鲜花和艾叶，有人从阁楼窗户上垂下装饰用的彩纸在刷成黄色或蓝色的外墙上悬挂着，阳光下随着微风轻轻地晃动。

那段满是美好回忆的童年使得吉里安诺一直认为这才是西西里应有的样子。而战争毁了一切，田园诗的生活一去不返，他和皮肖塔长大成人，沉重的赋税、严苛的战时配给制度、友中友的剥削以及宪兵们凶恶的目光朝他们扑面而来。就如同所有血气方刚的年轻人那样，他并非没有想过要改变这一切。但所有他从教父那里听来的自下而上的革命都需要猛烈的斗争以及残酷的流血牺牲，上帝作证，他几乎记不起自己上一次出手打人是什么时候了。那好像已经过去了七八年，似乎是由于一群为非作歹的大孩子为了恶作剧抓住了皮肖塔，瘦小的男孩根本无力反抗，然后他们趁着天黑广场上没人看见时把他的头按在了广场一侧的水池里，阿斯帕努差点被溺死。后来吉里安诺在奥特雷夫人的面粉店旁无意间听到有人在为此吹嘘，满腔怒火的男孩儿提着拳头便扑了上去。

但是长大后的青年并不认为自己会做出比那更激烈的举动。父亲已经不再年轻，自己还要照顾母亲和未出嫁的姐姐们，为了家人他经不起什么闪失。即便小时候他和皮肖塔曾在房顶插过一面西西里旗和一面美国国旗而被大人们称为“爱国者”，理智也告诉他不能为了某个看上去无限渺茫的理想使自己本就脆弱的家庭分崩离析。还有阿斯帕努。他知道他和皮肖塔就如同橄榄树叶和树根一样相互依赖，绝不能失去彼此。他们总有一天会死亡，但那必须是两人随着时光垂垂老矣的将来，而不能是现在，不能是为了不自量的反抗，更不能是为了冲动的复仇。

吉里安诺还在等待。他花了一整天将园子西边的一小半土地翻了新，照这个进度他在春天最后一场雨之前绝对翻不完。但毕竟做工的只有他一个人，帕佩拉没什么可抱怨的。他将锄头靠在果园边一棵高大的栎树旁，然后拿着水壶在树下阴凉的地方坐了下来。太阳就快要落下山了，从他的角度向西天望去时会被不远处成片的乔木林挡住视线，但是透过随风晃动的树叶之间的缝隙可以看到远处山脉被夕阳镶出的金边，以及天空上红色和粉色交错的云。吉里安诺一边喝水一边靠着树干歇息，并不时地瞥一眼果园外的山坡上那条上山的小路。

就在这时他突然瞥见了山路拐弯的地方似乎有一片衣角一闪而过，他腾地站了起来，随即不出意料地看到皮肖塔拎着酒瓶、就如同早晨离开时那样步履轻快地往山上走来。对方也看到了吉里安诺，然后他咧开嘴一边走一边挥着胳膊向朋友打招呼。

吉里安诺抓起水壶和中午脱掉的外衣，拎起锄头便往田坎下果园的出口走去。皮肖塔已经站到了栅栏旁等着他，看到吉里安诺一出来便笑着冲他举起酒瓶：“里卡尔？”

“不了，谢谢。”吉里安诺摇摇头微笑着拒绝。皮肖塔耸耸肩，拔出瓶塞为自己灌了一口。吉里安诺看着他，内心里一边为朋友在货源上的神通广大暗暗称奇，一边不动声色地观察对方。皮肖塔和往常一样穿着那件花花公子似的衬衣，袖子挽到了肘部，露出瘦弱的胳膊。但上面没有淤青，脖子上、脸上也没有，阿斯帕努像往常那样毫无阴霾地冲他笑，问他要不要喝酒。

他并没有去找宪兵打架。吉里安诺心里的石头终于落了地，随即他又慢慢觉得有一些愧疚，自己不该随便揣测朋友的心思。正当他打算立刻开诚布公地跟皮肖塔道歉时，却看到对方将酒瓶放到了地上，然后低头在腰侧的口袋里东翻西找，最后终于扯出了两条细绳似的东西。他将它们一块儿递到了吉里安诺面前，说：“图里，拿着。”

吉里安诺不明就里地伸手接过来，然后在夕阳照耀下发现是两条串着黑色、红色与深蓝色玛瑙石的手链。他瞪大了眼睛，随后抬眼看到皮肖塔那副迫不及待想看到自己反应的表情。他控制不住语气中的惊讶：“所以你跑了一整天，就为了给我这个？”

“不是给你的，笨蛋。这条给玛利亚，告诉她这是去年我欠下的圣诞礼物，”皮肖塔指着其中一条带着金色搭扣的链子，“另一条给伊荷娜，希望你姐姐订婚时能戴着它。你也不必再为给她买首饰费心了。”

吉里安诺一动不动地看着他，于是皮肖塔接着说：“图里，你瞧，我一直在为去年那车熏肉感到抱歉。路线是我挑的，而我考虑不周，硬生生毁掉了大家的圣诞节让我很难过，那群混蛋还把驴车也牵走了。那是我最听话的一头驴……”他的语气还透着深深的气恼，“所以我托人带来了这个，希望能弥补自己的过错——不，别把它们还给我，你知道我不是喜欢戴花儿的姑娘——把它们收好，然后代我向你的家人们问好。”

“可是，”吉里安诺觉得自己几乎攥不住那两条细细的链子，“那并不全是你的错，是我牵着驴车，而我本应该更警觉一些才对。”

“你非要在这种事上跟我争吗？”皮肖塔哭笑不得，“品德高尚的吉里安诺，你知道即使我并不像你那样正直善良，也从来不会把责任推给同伴。我是你的朋友，和你一样是地地道道的西西里人。”

吉里安诺看着他咧着嘴角露出了如往常一般的顽劣表情，站在傍晚渐渐变深的天光下略微偏了偏脑袋。从他背后照过来的夕阳把他从薄暮里剪了出来，挺拔高挑却又像少年时那样削瘦，还带着奔波了一整天的风尘仆仆，逆着金色的光线，眼神真诚地平视着吉里安诺。

这时山坡上吹起了一阵阵的风，吉里安诺突然觉得有点冷，又觉得心里的喜悦和愧疚快要把自己整个儿淹没。他看看手上那两条精致的链子一句话也说不出来，却又一瞬间突然控制不住笑出了声：“哈哈，阿斯帕努，阿斯帕努……”然后他走上前一步，伸手抱住了他。

皮肖塔呆愣了一下，然后也慢慢地一点一点抬手扣住了吉里安诺的背，把脑袋搁在了他的肩上。

夕阳落下了山头，夜幕开始缓缓地合拢。

此时离最后一场春雨还有一个月。离最终他们揭竿而起还有两年零一个漫长的夏季。

#TBC


	2. B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢粽崽这五年以来(…)对我坚持不懈的鞭策和催更，这是一篇如果没有粽就不可能写完的后续，献给粽！赞美粽！爱你！

#

在那个干旱的春天里，吉里安诺用一把锄头翻遍了小半面山的土，发灰的坚硬山坡被划出了一道道棕红色的沟壑，就像是新翻开的血肉，渴饮着姗姗来迟的大雨。

雨水洗净了空气中的尘土，也洗掉了橄榄树叶上吉里安诺的汗水，但帕佩拉无法因此否认这个勤勤恳恳的青年付出了比他原本期待的要多很多的努力。皮肖塔说要是地主有良心的话，一定会付给图里双倍工钱的。但吉里安诺对此并不在意，他已经得到了他应得的那一份，至于做工时是认真还是敷衍，这都是他自己的选择，没必要再让帕佩拉来买单了。

而每当像现在这样，在一段农忙期结束后拿到了报酬、终于可以暂时休息几天的时候，吉里安诺都会前往巴勒莫，去大学探望还在钻研历史与文学的教父阿多尼斯。尽管只隔着一小时的车程，巴勒莫却与蒙特莱普雷完全不同。那里是看不到果林和农田的，从港口吹来的风里裹着鱼腥、葡萄酒香、汽油味和从宪兵队传来的马粪味，在市区里徐徐铺开。街道上人头攒动，满是飞扬的尘土、叫嚷声和从农村向首都运送新鲜蔬果的骡车。而阿多尼斯则一边像小时候一样，为他讲述那些涂在骡车木板车身上的像是永远也讲不完的英雄传说，一边带着他艰难避让横冲直撞的友中友的小轿车与挎着枪的宪兵。

阿多尼斯是吉里安诺眼里最好的故事讲述者和最博学多识的老师，他从小就喜欢听教父讲故事，这些故事从公元前8世纪希腊人登上西西里岛开始，随着一波又一波侵略者一道跨海而来，与阿拉伯人、西班牙人和日耳曼人一起，组成了西西里亘古未变、永不停息的、充满血腥冲突与现代暴力的历史。一千年过去，这里依然战火纷飞，吉里安诺隐隐觉得，自己也像是被卷入了某场未知去向的洪流中一般。

他们在巴勒莫喧闹的港口待到临近傍晚，才依依不舍地分别。临走时阿多尼斯送了他一瓶酒，这让他一时之间有点儿想念皮肖塔。他的兄弟没有和他一起过来，皮肖塔总是不太喜欢繁华的首都。他就像所有住在大山背面、常年面对着黄土与山丘的内陆人一样，看不起大山另一侧只顾在战争一开始时便慌忙奔向港口、逃离西西里的社会上流人士，而在他看来，剩下的那些人则只会一边朝敌人敞开怀抱、一边向山里索取沉重的税收与过多的农产品。

吉里安诺明白皮肖塔的不甘，更何况不光光是首都的上位者们，就连大山的这一边，有权势的地主压榨劳工、盘剥农民的势头也已经初现端倪。村子里能够做工的年轻人不多，拥有广阔农田、果林的贵族和地主只能眼看着大片大片无人照管的土地在烈日下白白荒废掉，他们得不到原本能得来的钱，自然不会对劳工慷慨。工钱被压得越来越低，黑市上粮价却被黑手党和受他们支持的镇长越抬越高，没有知识也没有力量反抗的农民如果不走私，就只能每天拿着仅够买几只鸡蛋的钱在贫瘠的土地上挖凿，皮肤晒得黝黑，用汗水浇灌土壤，却买不起一瓶冰镇的茴香酒。受不了生活重压的年轻人一个接一个地登上渡轮漂洋过海，于是留在岛上能够劳作的青壮年越来越少，收成也愈发欠缺，最终导致整个西西里在沼泽般的恶性循环中越陷越深。

吉里安诺对此只能叹息，他时常安慰自己，尽管往往一个季度也挣不了多少，自己做工的钱也通常全都用来贴补家用，除此之外并不会有更多的开销。再加上走私和零碎的帮工所得，日子倒也不至于那么难以忍受。

无论这儿的日子过得有多么辛苦，每当他从巴勒莫，或是从海堡镇、从柯里昂回来，还是会不由自主地感叹，家乡这片原始而粗犷的大山是那样可爱。吉里安诺最喜欢初夏傍晚的蒙特莱普雷，此时气温不高，在山间弥漫的花香也没有散去。落日低垂，西斜的太阳刚一碰到山头便迅速开始融化，融成金色的光芒从山谷顶端全部倾泻下来，淌过山坡上翠绿的果林以及古代诺曼人、古希腊人留下的只剩断壁残垣的城堡，淌过蒙特莱普雷外围高高的石墙，再流进山下大大小小的农田。田野里吹着凉风，还有些晚归的农民正抱起番茄篮子打算往回走，吉里安诺挥着胳膊和相熟的几位邻居打着招呼。

皮肖塔站在贝拉大街的尽头等他，削瘦的青年抱着胳膊靠着一堵贴满了镇子里招工广告的土墙，眼神冷漠地注视着傍晚撒满阳光的空旷街道。而当他看到吉里安诺正远远地朝他走过来时，立刻站直了身子扬起胳膊朝对方使劲挥手。

“我以为阿多尼斯会留你过夜。”当吉里安诺走到近前，皮肖塔对他说。

“你不还是在等我？”吉里安诺笑着回答，将酒瓶递到皮肖塔眼前，“我给你带了这个。”

皮肖塔也咧嘴一笑，伸手接了过去，随后两人一同转身朝通往后山的路口走去。

“今年的狂欢节，阿多尼斯怎么说？”

“老样子，他还是不打算来。”吉里安诺耸耸肩。尽管教父是吉里安诺见过最了不起的人，他矮小的身材在这样盛大的庆典上也总是会成为孩子们嘲笑的对象，因此他从不参加村子里的狂欢节。“但阿多尼斯说，只要我努力学习和劳动，在狂欢节过后，他会想办法开始帮我准备巴勒莫大学的申请材料。”

皮肖塔有些诧异地转过头看向吉里安诺。他的朋友神色如常地同他一道朝山上走着，脸颊被日光晒得有些微微泛红，而那双望向远方的眼睛却在夕阳下熠熠生辉，看得皮肖塔有些发愣。他知道无论什么时候，图里都英俊得像是希腊阿波罗神，但此时此刻他那份仿佛不属于西西里的、对于美好未来的真切向往，让他整个人都变得像是在发光。

皮肖塔不知怎的突然想起自己唯一一次和图里一同去到巴勒莫，阿多尼斯曾带他俩参观过的路边那些小巧精致的西班牙教堂。在高高的穹顶之下有他见过的最美、最栩栩如生的石像浮雕。阿多尼斯说那些精雕细琢的小人其实是用最低贱的灰泥掺杂着一小撮最贵重的大理石粉，由穷困潦倒的艺术家在这些最圣洁的教堂里雕刻而成的。

萨瓦尔多·吉里安诺和这些充满矛盾的西西里艺术品一模一样，或者说他本来就是这块充满矛盾的土地上最巧夺天工的艺术品之一。他身上有贫穷带来的不可言说的痛苦和创伤，以及被这块混乱、暴力的土壤逼迫出的决绝与强硬，但同时也有着在阿多尼斯的引导下，被非同一般的学识浇灌出的、与这片大山格格不入的高尚、宽厚以及远大的理想。它们被图里的身躯包裹在一起，糅合了这个皮肖塔最尊敬也最信赖的、独一无二的伙伴。

从小到大皮肖塔都发自内心地觉得，只要图里想做，没有什么事是他做不成的，上大学当然也不会例外。

“你想读什么专业？”

“历史、文学，或者哲学、政治，我还没定下来，”吉里安诺回答，“但是，我最希望的是毕业后可以让父亲母亲和姐姐过上好日子。阿多尼斯说我可以先认真地想一想。”

皮肖塔伸手勾住他的肩膀，使劲拍了拍：“无论怎样，玛利亚都会为你骄傲。”他真诚地鼓励自己的朋友，“我也一样。”

吉里安诺微微低头，有些害羞地无声地笑起来，也伸出胳膊回扣住皮肖塔削瘦的肩膀，两人就像小时候一样相互搭着肩，朝夜幕低垂的山顶走去。

#

站在奥德拉山的山顶极目远眺，可以看到平原尽头黑黢黢的柯里昂镇，近一点是海堡镇，在夜幕下闪烁着零星的灯光，像是一条浮在深海里静静呼吸着的发光的鱼。天已经完全黑了，拨开云层的月光洒在从平原通往山区的路上，照亮山脚下高低起伏的树梢和山坡上错落有致的果林和梯田。村子里家家户户都点起了灯，从比安卡洞外凸出的岩石向下看去时，整个蒙特莱普雷显得那么小，却非常温馨。空气里可以闻到仙人果和柑橘还未成熟时微涩的香气，以及葡萄酒醉人的醇香。吉里安诺和皮肖塔二人肩并肩坐在悬崖边的巨石上，分享着同一瓶美酒和同一片静谧的夜色。

只不过换做平时，此刻的话题或许会更轻松一些。刚刚谈到的狂欢节让二人不约而同泛起隐忧，皮肖塔在为今年走私的卖家发愁，他的驴车被扣下的事已经传到了黑市生意伙伴的耳朵里，尽管他展现了一个西西里人应有的忠诚，并未透露卖家和买家任何的信息给宪兵队——并且付出了相当的代价——他仍旧在今年的货源上碰了壁。而吉里安诺忧心的则是皮肖塔本人。

去年冬天皮肖塔被没收的那头驴子，如果吉里安诺没记错的话，是圣方济各会修道院的院长在上一个狂欢节，在请皮肖塔去柯里昂办了点事儿之后送给他的。那头矮壮的畜牲长着杵子一样的四蹄，稳稳地撑起它覆盖着深灰色皮毛的健硕身躯，会在鞭子与棍棒的催促下拖动整筐整筐的火腿、熏肉、奶酪甚至烟草和酒一走就是一整天。它拼了命地拖着货物翻山越岭仅为维系一个家，而对于违法的走私或是被鞭打奴役，它既无知也无法反抗。

像这样的驴苗，在如今这种一个涩苹果都会让一群孩子抢破头的战时，即使是在黑市也是难以弄到手的，就算弄得到也一定价格不菲。但院长就这样出手阔绰地送了皮肖塔一整头，吉里安诺不禁开始揣测修道院究竟有多富有，以及皮肖塔究竟帮了院长一个多么了不得的忙。

当然，西西里人讲求“尊敬”，更不忘恩情，若是事关重大，皮肖塔自然应该得到他应得的报偿。只是，这种让皮肖塔得到丰厚回报的差事本身会不会为他带来祸患？就如同总会有人抱怨帕佩拉家的橄榄树遮住了自家菜园的阳光，即使这在烈日烘烤的山坡上根本是无稽之谈。利益滋生仇恨，而在西西里这片现实与传统道义的平衡被权力拧成畸形的土地上，仇恨往往来得不明不白。吉里安诺绝对不愿意看到自己的朋友哪一天被一把短筒猎枪打成两截。

他从小就知道，自己最好的兄弟从来不懂得见好就收，无论是对其他人还是对他自己的肺。他仿佛要将图里身上小心克制的属于西西里的疯狂全部替他发泄出来。他像他的故乡一样疾病缠身、疼痛而愤怒，对待人生的享乐就如同对待圣母玛利亚雕像一样虔诚。除了人终有一死的结局外，他从不对任何东西心怀悲悯。

吉里安诺还记得在他俩小的时候，每到夏夜都会爬上村子背后的山坡上，扑进茅草丛里捉萤火虫。那时皮肖塔已经开始吃治肺病的药了，吉里安诺不记得皮肖塔是如何得病的，但却记得他那只用来装胶囊的印着墨绿色广告标语的铁盒子，以及里面满满当当的白色药丸。

在那些夜里，皮肖塔会将一些胶囊里的粉末倒空，然后将捉来的萤火虫塞进去。小昆虫在里面发出明黄色的光，把乳白色的空胶囊映出渐变的光影。皮肖塔握一大把在手里，就像握着许多传说故事里仙人在夜晚撒下的金露。他喜欢极了，直嚷着今后每年夏夜都要和图里一起抓萤火虫。吉里安诺忧心忡忡地看着自己的朋友，“阿多尼斯说它们活不长……”，他这么劝说，可是皮肖塔并没有在意，晚上睡觉时他还握着它们。到了第二天早上，他俩起床时看到床边散落了一地乳白色的颗粒，吉里安诺伸手捡起一颗。是昨晚那些闪闪发光的小东西。但此时它们看上去又变回普普通通的胶囊了，没有金光，没有明暗的渐变，看上去就只是些废弃的胶囊壳，在墙壁的阴影下有些发灰。

于是皮肖塔下床拿起扫帚，一言不发地将它们扫了出去，甚至没有打开看看里面的萤火虫死了没有。

后来渐渐地，那片山地就看不到那么多飞舞的光点了，即使是在仲夏的夜晚也只剩下蒿草从间闪烁的几只。吉里安诺莫名愧疚地觉得，是不是他和皮肖塔抓了太多，但他的朋友只是耸了耸肩说，大概逃走了吧，毕竟没谁受得了宪兵队身上的马粪味儿。

从小到大阿斯帕努都是这样，他从不会过多地考虑过去和未来，他的生活往往只有目所能及的当下。阿多尼斯曾调笑皮肖塔说除了黑市上的生意，他看不到自己身侧三步之外的东西。从前吉里安诺对此不甚在意，他认为自己总是会陪伴在好友身边看护着他的。他们完全可以就这样永远在一起，这会像他们头顶的星空一样亘古不变。但他内心的不安一直像影子一样追在他的身后。他不想离开西西里，不想离开家乡和这片大山，可他渐渐意识到，如果不彻底改变这如坠沼泽的命运，他迟早有一天会失去这如海风一般令人沉醉的、美好的当下。

初夏夜里的虫鸣并不喧闹，吉里安诺和好友一同坐在被月光照亮的山顶上，夜色静谧安详，村子里远远亮起的灯光温柔得令人心碎，吉里安诺突然感到一阵没由来的酸楚，让他想要幼稚地大声叫喊起来。

于是，正沉默地在一旁喝着酒的皮肖塔看到吉里安诺突然站起了身，用手在面前拢成喇叭形，对着遥远的夜空用尽全身力气长长地吼了一声。他被吓了一跳，酒也顾不上喝了，他正想开口发问，吉里安诺却在此时突然低下头，向他伸出一只手，露出了一个悲伤而坚定的、皮肖塔永远无法忘记的笑容：“阿斯帕努，让我们一起——”

皮肖塔愣了愣，下意识地握了上去。吉里安诺用力地回握着他，将他拽了起来，然后拉着他一同向山下奔去。

#

这一年狂欢节之前的收获季，柠檬和橄榄的收成都非常好，但里拉变得愈发一文不值，又有农民因为向贵族和地主讨要工资而被枪杀。皮肖塔和吉里安诺一同去到受害者的家里帮助他的遗孀料理后事。第二天，图里在村子里发表了演说，号召大家不要再接受庄园主给的工资过低的工作，就让蔬菜烂在地里。宪兵队将他抓了起来。皮肖塔当即去了巴勒莫，找阿多尼斯帮忙解救自己的朋友。

那天夜里，皮肖塔做了个梦。梦里的他和吉里安诺一同站在巴勒莫市中心的广场上。广场另一边举着枪的宪兵大声地叫吉里安诺的名字，广场上一个人都没有。夏日燥热的阳光烤着巴勒莫土黄色的地面，烤着广场中心早已干涸的竖着圣母玛利亚雕像的水池，烤着吉里安诺左臂上新鲜的伤口和顺着他的手指滴到地面上的血。他仰头喝了几口茴香酒，无色的液体顺着嘴角流到他的下巴和脖子，再淌过锁骨上方皮开肉绽的刮伤，就像一条小溪淌过满地狼藉的西西里战场。他面不改色地往前迈了一步。

“别担心，阿斯帕努，”他抬手制止了正要跟上他的皮肖塔，“相信我，我会带着你们赢得胜利。”

皮肖塔点点头，停下脚步看着吉里安诺继续往前走，像是奥利维看着拒绝吹响号角的罗兰。他当然相信图里，就像对方也相信他一样。梦里的日光灌进他的眼睛，就像一场洪水。

随后他听见有人扣响了扳机。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个后续完成度太低了，于是在后面写一些不得不说的废话
> 
> 原著里最令我困惑的地方（也是唯一一处）就是在开篇不久提到的吉里安诺号召大家罢工还被抓起来那件事。所以当初萌生了一边帮普佐填坑一边搞CP的想法……但真的好难噢（跪下
> 
> 因为那个时候的图里还很菜鸡，他才20岁，虽然他很善良正直没错，但他一直是个非常稳重、并不冲动的青年农民。书里提到的地主们侮辱性的低工资现象一直存在，并不算什么大新闻，并且当时他太弱小了，勉勉强强能够独善其身，远没有能够兼济天下的程度，而在落草为寇之前他从没想过自己会有那么大的力量，也并没有想过要改变西西里，他只想改变自己和家人的命运，仅此而已。那么他为什么会做那种出头鸟的事，可以说如果没有阿多尼斯，被宪兵队抓起来他就完了……普佐说改变西西里需要一座道德火山的爆发，我觉得改变图里也是需要一个契机的。我猜测有可能会是因为上大学的理想刺激，或者是比农民被压迫更严重的事关人命的事件，或者是长时间以来走私为生的心理压力，或者单纯是为了守住平凡的当下、而自己心爱的朋友让他太不省心了，他不想改变朋友，所以想要争取一个可以对自己和亲友更宽容的生存环境，等等等等……总之我想完成一种设想，但是我太菜了，在文里被我搞得很模糊，只好在后记里解释一下T T
> 
> 这几年来一直在反复看原著，每看一遍都有新感受……皮肖塔最后的梦，我不负责任的解释是，图里身上的伤、巴勒莫和宪兵队都预示着他最终起义、和当局与黑手党分庭抗礼的结局。而开枪的人其实是皮肖塔自己，预示着他最终的背叛。
> 
> 如果看到这里的话非常感谢。


End file.
